Fetish Fuel
by Green Sprout
Summary: Russia finds out the hard way about America's certain kind of 'interest.' PWPish, may or may not have more parts. Warnings in the A/N
1. Chapter 1

Fetish Fuel

By The Fujoshi

The lack of updates is due to personal issues; I had a lot of them back to back last year. I ended up going to jail because my son escaped the house, lost my job, had to go to court as well as parenting classes until the winter time, was dealing with my bitchy mom as well as sudden depression. To top it all off both of my beta's are MIA!

Despite this I am starting the new year writing fanfiction but it's going slow after no months of activity. When I do update again it's going to be big but for now read random PWP smut. Beware I beta this myself because I am trying to see if my old beta is going to come back...

Dunno how I feel about Russia in this because I wanted him to be different for a change. Many times he is knowlegable about sex or rapetruck! but what happen if he wasn't and only knew the pleasures of pain, violence, and mindfuckery and not the good stuff? I had this in mind when I made this but still looks weird x.x

Warnings: Virgin Ivan, perverted horny virgin Al, penis fetish (possibly size gratification fetish.) CRACK. This has nothing to do with the other stories btw! This story came from reading the title 'America like big dicks,' from Russiamerica part of the Hetalia kink meme.

No I don't own Hetalia or there would be so much Russiamerica that fangirls would scream.

* * *

"So even with the recession as well as the wiki leaks I will explain the reasons why my country is still awesome!"

America was going to laugh but it was halted by the lack of attention. Everyone around the meeting table were huddled up in the corner section of the room.

The blond didn't think it was very polite or awesome that he was ignored for the usual gossip. Today was free speech day and as usual he took over the show but it didn't mean that the other countries should be jerks oh no!

So America marched right over; the site of a red faced pissed off England wasn't new but Japan looking muffled and red face as well set off hero alarms.

The Allies and Axis were mostly at this impromptu event for the start of the Year of the Rabbit but some nations like Prussia sneaked in along with Poland.

"-How dare you call my 'royal guard' small you bloody fucking wanker!"

Uh oh England was starting to go into cursing words so America knew the subject was touchy. He stood outside the circle, not in the center of attention, to try to piece together what everyone thought was so important more than himself.

"But dear England, your royal guard is down there with Japan and you know this." France gave him a leer and the British nation was two seconds from starting a fight.

"Ve~ I think most of the Asian nations are small..."

"This is a myth and you know it ARU!" Yao growled and started to unsnap his pants.

All the other nations looked eager in the circle but Kiku gasped. "We...We believe you! Please don't unbuckle your pants China! PLEASE!" He rubbed his temples. "Italy I cannot believe you told France my size."

"Sorry Sorry!" Italy paled and waved his hands. "I was just curious if all the other nations were bigger or smaller than you!" Behind those closed eyes he had a perverted look in them.

"Well from what we gather Japan isn't the smallest one it's dear-" But Francis was cut off by England throttling him as usual.

"You guys know that I am the biggest in the room with my awesome five meters!" Germany grumbled something and Gilbert laughed, using it to fuel the fire. "What was that West? Size doesn't matter? Mein Gott you're almost as big as me!"

Everyone was curious now, including America. "So you're saying you're bigger than all the other nations in this room?"

The only person who wasn't saying anything was Russia, who had the same masked look on his face, but his smile appeared wider than usual. "Ja Ja! Five meters!"

"Like that's a lie; you know how big five meters is?"

"I know! It's awesome ain't it?" England stopped choking France to glare at the former nation.

"Bollocks! That's shite and you know it!" Green met red and without thinking those two started to pull down their pants, only clad in boxers and briefs.

America was gasping like a fish, nantucket bobbing with his open mouth. All the nations with the exception of the Slavic silent one were comparing cock sizes...cock sizes of all things.

He coughed and adjusted his glasses; the last thing he needed was the others to find out he had a penis fetish. Oh no it wasn't just a manhood fetish he enjoyed big, large, hard dicks. The bigger they were around the better it was. It could be short but as long as it was fat like sausage...

Speaking of sausage, Alfred noticed how everyone was quiet, even Italy. "You're not five meters but you are long though." The nations did have a thread of decency by only palming their flesh and stretching it behind their shorts instead of flashing everyone.

"See told you! I'm longer than most of you here!" Prussia sung the tent in his boxers and Ludwig closed his eyes.

"Please put on pants..." America's speeches were idiotic yes but this was worse; much worse.

The countries soon resumed back to normalcy; America pretended that he wasn't interested but went back to his awesome conversation about how his own country should improve. He thought he heard something from his hat nation but shrugged it off.

'From the discussion, Prussia is just long and his brother is kinda...thick.' America wanted to drool at the idea of Ludwig's 'wurst.' He didn't feel any remorse for Artie nor Kiku; if he did bother to court them that would mean that he would be on top most of the time.

'But I really wish for something big and juicy.' Alfred felt no better than Francis but in all honesty he didn't care. All those years of England having a tight reign on him as well as his Puritan ways was a deadly cocktail for horny and unrestrained urges.

"Like I said we should start the year right by having a party over China's house! It's the year of the Rabbit!" 'Yeah the year for fucking giant dicks like a rabbit...' America was getting tired of this; he wanted to get laid bad. Stuffy England cock-blocked him for so many decades along with his own country. If he had to deal with another religious issue so help him he was going to explode-

"Go sit down already America! We had enough!" A pencil was thrown at him as well as a pen by said cock-blocking mentor. Alfred was grateful and sat down; blue eyes daydreaming as he ignored whatever the hell Germany was talking about now.

'Italian brothers are average, Japan is too small, China isn't bad but he isn't thick though, and Gil is just...long.' He laughed at the idea of being penetrated by a pencil. 'I think I seen everyone's manhood here except...'

That's right Russia didn't strip like the other nations did. Instead he just smiled and closed his eyes like an idiot as usual. The young nation was curious now; his mind concurring up thoughts.

'Is he...big? Embarrassed about his size because it's too small like his government?' The idea of seeing what is in his pants made America lick his lips. The idea festered like a virus, spreading until he had the urge to find out what the pale hair nation's size was. It would bug him forever!

"Alright we are done; I'll hand out notices for the next conference shortly." Everyone filed out, China the first one to leave in order to prepare for the Chinese New Year. The only ones still sticking around were Germany, a fuming England, and a laughing France.

America scanned around quick enough to give him whiplash. He stopped the large nation preparing his briefcase and grinned. "RUSSIA!"

Four heads turned in surprised; Russia only blinked but his mask was still in place. The blond wasted no time on latching onto the shocked Slavic nation like a leech and dragging him out the doors.

"The hell-" Alfred ignored his mentor/brother figure words as well as that ghost talking about how crazy he is. He pulled Russia a good ways away from the entrance until the large nation dragged his boots on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Violet eyes were curious but there was an undertone on his voice.

"Ummm...let's not do it out here." Ivan found America's averted eyes and blush curious; maybe today he would become one with him!

So the pair went into an empty room. "So what is it that you wanted. Surely it is not to compare your food to mine because you know I will win da?"

"Huh no." America wasn't going to take the jibe; he gulped before his nerves were shot down anymore, twittering his index fingers. "I want to know how big you are."

Russia didn't think he heard that right. He cocked his head to the right, eyes closed. "How big..."

"You are down there."

There was silence in the room.

Violet eyes were wide and froze and Russia just stood there, mask cracked and broken. He knew America was brash but this...The pale haired man didn't have time to react before America got on his hands and knees suddenly.

"W...what!" He was appalled on what the blond young dumb nation was considering!

"I wanna see it." There was a gleam in America's eyes behind those glasses.

"HET!" Russia growled and shook his head. "Did all that soda go straight to your brain and addle it?" Ivan tried to push the blond off and away but gloved hands were a vice grip on his pants.

The two ended up pushing back and forth, Russia trying to hold onto his pants as the eager nation tried to tear them off. He was considering pulling out his pipe and beating America with it.

"That's it!" America tackled Russia and the two crashed on the floor. Alfred ignored the kolkolkols and grabbed the nation's arms, using all his strength to pin him down.

Ivan sighed and glared; his aura glowing like a writhing untamed beast. America only smirked and made sure to shift his weight so that he was sitting on the man's stomach instead of his chest. He turned around and used his free hand to reach around and pull down his pants.

Russia hissed at the cool air on his lax member. He heard a gasped and he grumbled; turning his head away with a blush. 'I cannot believe the stupid fool is doing this...'

America was all grins; his eyes twinkling with stars and stripes behind them. Good God it was the opposite! Russia was huge! It was long and thick too! So that's why Russia sent those XS condoms!

"Now that you have seen it would you please get your fat ass off of me yes?" He felt America let go of his hands and pushed him back with an oomph. What the hell was the idiotic rash nation doing now?

"Is it bigger when it's hard?" Those words caused a storm of panic to swirl in Ivan's stomach. He tried to sit up again but Alfred pushed him back down, causing him to wince at the power, and wiggled downward.

Blue eyes were filled with joyous excitement; America wondered briefly if everyone was this huge in the Slavic nation's homeland. He closed his eyes and breathed; his nose getting the scent of vanilla and musk.

'How...would I make him hard?' It wasn't like America was that naïve; he knew how to have sex and seen it in action through the ages in various forms of visual development. Hell he currently had a few Hds at home to fap to.

Russia sat up, prepared to tell the stupid capitalist off, but the sight of America between his legs was a sight to behold. He wanted the country to bow to him and go on his knees and he was doing exactly that.

A tongue brought Ivan to his senses and he shivered in both disgust and pleasure. The blond was lapping along his member like it was a popsicle. "A...America get off of me."

"No." Despite Russia's protests he could feel him going hard under his ministrations. He was curious about this skin all around the head and covering up the tip. America dipped his tongue and tasted more of that musk down there. The blond kissed and worshipped the nation's cock; groaning and nibbling in satisfaction.

'This is bad...' Part of Ivan wanted this to continue since he never done this before but the other part wanted the young nation off of him.

"Oh gravy it's bigger when it's hard!" The sound in America's voice brought him out of his lust filled slumber and back to reality.

"Amerika I know this is one of your jokes or a plot to make more fun of my country so please cease this at once!" He pulled out his pipe and pushed Alfred off and away from his vital regions.

America landed on his ass with a thump. "Oh come on big guy!" He pouted and booed; folding his arms. Russia grumbled and rose up, attempting to pull up his pants and cover his erection.

There was a gleam in the blond's glasses; he waited until Ivan was on his feet before wrapping his arms around the man's legs, pulling his pants down again.

"ЧТО!" Russia yelped and tried to push him off; America held on fast. The blond made sure that Ivan wasn't going to fall over before letting him go.

The pale nation had it and was going to punch him in the face; higher power be damned. Russia froze and groaned as warmth and wetness surrounded his manhood.

America couldn't help himself; he had to open his mouth wide and taste it. He moaned and felt his own cock jump in his pants at the taste of flesh in his mouth. Alfred managed to swallow most of it but he was determined to deep throat the massive dick down his throat.

'He's so awesomely fat and thick and mmmmmm.' He made a noise in his mouth and Russia covered his mouth with a blush.

The Slavic nation experienced such things as pain, both mental and physical, as well as the small joyful wonders in life such as building a snowman, receiving a gift, and standing in a field of sunflowers. But this, this was different, this was sinful and charting into unknown territory.

Ivan found himself closing his eyes; the site of America on his hands and knees sucking the most sensitive part of his body was too much for him. The noises he was making was humiliating. 'God this pressure that's building up am I going to...'

America sucked in his cheeks and licked the erection in his mouth. He was a noob at this but enough porn made him have some kind of concept. Russia was patting his hair and the blond looked up to see the nation whimpering and mewling behind his hand, eyes closed tight and sweat on his face.

'What did the big guy never had an orgasm before like this?' America shrugged and continued on happily; suck in his cheeks and pushing down more until it hit the back of his throat. He felt his gag relax rebuke but Alfred ignored it and managed to slip at least a quarter more down.

'Fuck this.' Impatient, America decided to just pump the rest with his gloved fingers, feeling the length expand in his mouth. God he wanted to touch himself, he was hard to the point he wanted to scream but...

Russia tried to think of something, anything to get his mind off of America giving him a spur of the moment blowjob. Petting those blond sunny locks only intensified the feeling and he didn't want to look directly at the nation right now. 'Why am I resisting? This is good...'

He wasn't technically giving into the capitalist pig in front of him and his first time was better with him than someone like Belarus...

'Mmmh!' America almost bit down as he felt Russia thrust up and more of the massive member being shoved down his throat. He relaxed and pushed along with Ivan, spit and precome running down his chin. 'Hng...not used to this.' His mouth was getting used and tired but he really wanted to see how big it could expand in his mouth.

It took only a few more thrusts for Russia to finally come in his mouth. America wasn't prepared and pushed against the man's hips, coughing. Ivan did open his violet eyes to watch how his softening erection spurted all over the nations face and hair now.

"Rgh shush guoo." (Oh so good.) Alfred could have came when the Slavic nation grew even bigger and released in his mouth, but the bitter tasting on his tongue made him almost gag. He pushed back on his haunches and felt the sperm cover his hair and face, some of it getting down his glasses.

"Ermmit" (Dammit) He opened his mouth, Russia's essence on his tongue, sloshing around. America slowly took off Texas and swallowed, closing his eyes as what just happened played in his mind. 'Ah man am I insane he suppose to be the villain but man...his penis...his...' The sight of it again played in the blond's mind and he found his hand down his dress pants, jerking away.

Russia seen it all, the way he came all over the nation's face, the way he looked afterward, to how he was shamelessly and wantonly getting himself off afterward. A shaky hand ran through his pale hair and he tried to get his mind back into order.

'Take advantage of this...no he's playing a trick on you he only wants to get closer so he can overcome you... He doesn't care for you you're only a tool for him...become one with him become one with him!'

Ivan shook his head. Gathering his pants he ran out the door quickly, scarf bellowing behind him.

* * *

The pale haired nation found himself against the wall outside in the hallway. He slid down, face hiding in his scarf and eyes filled with a passionate flame and trepidation. 'What are you doing you should had taken him! He was ripe for the picking.'

Russia shook his head again and rested his arms on his knees. He was embarrassed to admit he never had sex before. His country was full of angst and violence, sexual gratification was only a means to an end in his mind. The colder pale nation never consider it over politics and mental warfare until today.

'Hm, no wonder the older nations do it so much; it felt really good.' He wanted to go back in there and take the arrogant America and fuck him over the table. He wanted to experience those emotions and blinding pleasure and...

Russia ran a hand through his sweaty hair and groaned. 'I should have just beaten the pig with a pipe instead.'

* * *

Puritans beliefs are really closest tided to purity and strict Christian beliefs. No one has explain this before except for one writer that I know of: http : / en. wikipedia. org / wiki / Puritan

America is suffering from the sudden rise of teenagers having sex between the age of 12-19 among other issues.

America has a Phallophilia or fetish for large penises and erections.

ЧТО: What!

Sorry once again for lack of updates x.x ***bows again and again***


	2. Chapter 2

Fetish Fuel 2

By Fujoshi or Otaku no baka

If someone thinks this is serious they really need help. This fic is suppose to be even more weird and nuts than I'm not loving it and that's saying a lot. This is a one part story broke up into three or so many parts. It's crack 100% at it's finest.

Warnings: Stupidity, stupidity, Perverted still a virgin!America, Innocent freaked out virgin!Russia, one sided England/America, France/Canada, England/France/Canada if you squint, footsie, and just weird stuff. I thank Cake-error for not only giving out the French, but also beta'ing this too! I am still going to give you art stuff! (If I ever get off my butt and find the bloody art book.) This was hard making Ivan not horny and perverted like but what would a virgin Ivan do kind of situation so if he's off put sorry I tried ._.

If I owned Hetalia there would be a lot of porn in it to the point that it would be NC-21.

* * *

'Man who would have thought Russia was that big all along...'

America was lying on the bed in his hotel room. He couldn't help but recall what happened last month when he approached the Slavic nation and..._persuaded_ him to show him his member.

Alfred thought he was pretty big himself. From what he gathered during the discussion he was one of the thickest and longest; the only other person going toe to toe was his own brother Canada.

The blond started to day dream with awesome Technicolor® and sparkles. He imaged Germany's dick, a big plump sausage, as well as Francis' unique penis. It was kinda curved and it had more foreskin than his own, with a down of blond hair.

America tried to picture England, Prussia, China, and the others and shook his head. Prussia's wasn't balanced and he wondered did the man ever slept with a woman in his life. Such a manhood was a womb crusher, as he dubbed.

'Italian brothers are meh...and Iggy is too small.' America wanted to laugh how even China and Korea were bigger than the British man. The blond knew that England was flirting with him more often lately, making excuses to hang out with him for no reason. 'He's not just avoiding papa Francis but if he thinks he can get me to bed like that...'

Then the last picture on the slide was Russia and he closed his eyes and rolled all around the bed in a heroic fit. Oh, Russia with his monster dick! It was so...god! Such a thing would fill his ass nicely and hit all the spots that he couldn't reach if he did use his fingers!

America was young and knew nothing about sex. He wanted to engage in the matters of flesh but due to his bosses, his country and his enforced moral values he wanted to settle down but there was one issue.

From his super sized food to his furniture he wanted it big, so it wasn't that much of a shock that he discovered the fetish for turning him on though was anything with a huge penis; the bigger the better.

'It took a while for me to accept it but man I'm glad I did!' America held his cheeks and drooled; glassing fogging up. The idea of tackling Russia again and salivating over the man's dick was so awesome...

"Al, I think what you did wasn't right..." A small voice wafted through the room and America sat up straight, glancing around.

"Who?"

"Matthew! CANADA! Your brother, you dick!" Similar blue eyes appeared near him and glared, causing the younger blond brother to fall off the bed.

"Oh! OH! Damn I'm sorry Mattie!" America appeared on the side of the bed with a grin. "What you say?"

"I think what you did to Russia was kind of extreme..." Matthew sighed and sat back on his side of the bed. He couldn't believe his brother forgot that both of them were on vacation in California until the next meeting.

America blinked but closed his eyes and pouted. "You know how big he is Mattie? He's hung more than a horse!"

Canada shook his head at his brother grinning and drooling like a pervert. He was the only one that knew of his fetish. "That doesn't mean you have the right to assult him."

"...He seemed to enjoy it though."

"AL!"

"Fine Fine! I know I wasn't as heroic and I might have taken it a little too far but...I couldn't help it. What, do you want me to seduce him or something?" He folded his arms. "This is Russia we are talking about! Russia! We had too many years of bad blood and he's not exactly my friend, more like frenemy if anything."

Canada grumbled and rubbed his temples. "I am worried if you do that again..."

"What? The big guy wouldn't nuke me over that stuff! Our bosses are BFFS totally!" The younger blond was all grins behind his glasses. "Anyway I have confidence in my skills that I will bring that Russki to his knees!"

Matthew gave him a face but Alfred decided to ignore it. "But whatever, let me tell you about how big he is!"

Canada suddenly got an earful of his brother fantasizing about another man's penis in clear detail.

* * *

The twin North American brothers walked arm in arm, well America was stomping proudly and Canada lagged behind, nervous.

'I pray that my brother doesn't do anything stupid.' The idea of his twin attacking Russia of all people, again, brought fear in his old bones.

His hopes were dashed when both nations spotted the familiar long coat and scarf. "YAH IT'S HIM!" Canada sweatdropped at America with a heart in his mouth. He could practically hear the nation's anthem going off.

"Tu es trop excité; tu sors avec papa Francis encore, non?"

"Alors, ne me compares pas avec France, contrairement à lui je n'ai pas dépraver chaque chose dans un cinq rayon de mile! Ton fétiches de arbres et exhibitionnisme ne sont pas mieux!"

"Oh, je ne sais pas tu peux parler français."

"Duh, of course, I'm the hero!" Matthew's hair blew as Alfred literally ran over to the other Slavic nation in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Russia wasn't avoiding the nation, oh no, he was just planning an effective counter attack

So when America spotted him in the meeting hallway and literally rocketed over he didn't jump almost a foot upward. "RUSSIA!"

"Ah hello comrade! What is it this time?" Russia tried really hard not to crack from his usual mask.

America was giving the Slavic nation a wide eyed look, Nantucket practically swaying back and forth. "I...I...I want to see the monster again!" Blunt and practical as usual.

Ivan gave a frown, trying to ignore the blush creeping on his face. "Het; you really are a pervert America?" He pulled out his pipe and pushed up the blond's chin, glaring at him right in the eye. "If you really wanted me to ravish you all you had to do was ask."

America only gave a pout, his mood not ruined. "But I don't want you to ravish me! I just want to see it again." He raised a glove hand even in the awkward position, biting his knuckle, looking wanton and feral. "Maybe lick it and suck on your massive balls and feel the girth of it between my butt and..."

Ivan was at a loss for words; his whole face blew up in a blush and he actually dropped his pipe from the dirty words. America took this moment to pounce as he attacked the nation once again, one hand reaching under his massive terra cotta coat, the other attempting to pull his head close for a kiss.

"Are...are you fucking insane?" America was already tracing his clothed crotch, his eyes closed and lips still puckered up as the Slavic nation pushed against his face.

"Oh come on, big guy!" America thought about changing tactics until he felt two gloved hands push him back to the wall. He looked up to see violet eyes wild with fear and something else. 'Heheheh with a little more convincing he will be putty in my hands! Maybe the seduction thing will work!'

Russia leaned in closed. "You want to become one with me today? Fine I can make that happen." There was this undertone in his voice, not its usual pitch, that cracked with those words. 'I want to do this but I am not sure...' Two could play this game but this was still uncharted territory for Russia.

The Slavic nation didn't even have the chance to think as America once again did actions before words. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss; noses smashing together and teeth clacking. It hurt and it wasn't helping but the American was quick, nibbling on his bottom lip shyly.

America was giddy: he never kissed anyone like this before. Sure he kissed England and his twin but it wasn't full blown like this. He was a quick learner, licking and tracing the contours of Russia's mouth before tasting his tongue, hinted with obvious enough vodka. He groaned as he felt that delicious monster throbbing on his thigh, wanting to be freed. Shaking gloved fingers unsnapping the nation's pants and tried to pull his cock out.

Russia groaned as he felt America take out his member from the confines of his pants. His ears were pounding and his heart felt like it would fall out. This was different from last time, his nerves were tingling and sensitive and his mind was focused on the burning rod between his legs. The paled hair nation started to hump against the American, wanting to sate the fire.

"GUYS, GUYS!" America moaned but pushed Russia arm's length; something was distracting him. He licked the trail of saliva from his lips and peered down to see Kumajiro pulling on his pants leg.

"This...is...a bad idea out here."

Blue eyes glared at the bear with as much power as his shining seas and he slowly looked up to see his twin nervously gasping and gaping like a fish.

"Oh my God, Al, why are you fornicating out here of all places!" Canada caught up with his loony brother but discovered him molesting Russia and the Slavic nation not minding it at all. Any sympathy he had for the taller nation went right out the door.

Russia leaned his head against the wall and panted, throwing all his weight on the superpower. His whole body was singing and he was still painfully hard, dripping a trail of precum on America's boxers. He could dimly hear two different voices and then another noise happened.

America and Canada were arguing until Russia's heart plopped out. The blond groaned; the mood was ruined. "FUCK! Thank a lot Mattie!" He pouted and glared at his twin again. "I was so close, so close!"

"God, stop thinking with your dick! You are lucky England didn't catch you! Especially with you in this state!"

It was like a bucket of cold water that killed whatever horniness America had. While Al was crouched down on the floor depressed, Russia sighed and composed himself. He calmly picked up his heart and pipe and walked back down the hall, trying to stuff his erection back into his pants, and forget what cannot be unseen.

"Hey, are you okay? England isn't that bad eh?" Canada walked over to try to comfort his goofy brother. He stroked his back like their father figures used to do back in their colony days.

"Artie is so...small Mattie!" He sobbed again; Alfred wanted to die at just thinking about it. "Oh my God you killed my penis Mattie, you killed it!" America pointed to his barely covered crotch and sobbed. Dammit, he needed brain bleach!

Canada rolled his eyes and helped his dramatic brother up, dragging him towards the meeting.

* * *

America folded his arms like a child and pouted, glaring at nothing in particular.

He didn't want to be here, he wanted to look at Idol, movies, play his Playstation 3 or Xbox, hell, even watch American Pickers with Mattie. This meeting was nothing important.

Most of the nations here came to bitch at how China and America were the strongest superpowers, the war on terror and other stupid politics. He knew that Russia's boss and his own bosses along with Yao's supriors were the most overworked in the room right now, especially with the bombing crap. England may have his fair share of problems but apparently still had time to flirt and use his tsundere powers on the blond nation sitting right next to him.

America was tempted to pull out his iPhone or iPod and ignore everyone but knew Iggy or Luggy would throw something at him and it would escalate into another full blown national battle. The tension in the room was thick and all the countries needed was an excuse to start stuff.

'Dammit.' Alfred was between his brother and England; France was next to Matthew, causing a permanent blush to stick to his twin. America picked up some of the smutty words and knew that Francis was in the same boat as himself, bored out of his mind.

He didn't even know who was talking right now; all he could hear was blah blah blah, England unsubtly touching his arm, hand, or knee, and Francis' leering. America sighed and slouched in his seat until something pinched his ass and he glared; France shrugging and Arthur looking appalled.

The blond decided to glance at his day of interest Russia, who had a hand to his face and was also bored out of his ass. America licked his lips at the memory of what happened earlier and heard an intake of breath. He suddenly regretted what he just did next to two old perverts.

America slouched and slowly took off his shoe; he had an idea. Russia was across from him, between South Korea and China, so the distance wouldn't be too hard or obvious.

Russia yawned; he wanted to go home already and do his paperwork. The airport and other issues were taking up a lot of his time so he was stressed out. Didn't help that America decided to employ some idiotic tactic of getting along with him or maybe the nation was trying to take over the world himself starting with him?

Part of him really wanted to do what he heard only in whispers and slight sights of skin over the ages from cracked doors. He wanted to have sex, to rut, to...was it making love? The pale haired nation shook his head and pulled out his flask, drinking a good mouthful of vodka.

'What am I thinking? It is America who...was never bad looking. I wanted to become one with him for decades so what is the matter now.' He blushed and hid in his scarf, ignoring how Yao was giving him a questionable glance. The two nations were friendly rivals so to suddenly jump from that to whatever this was...

Russia felt something and he jumped, inadvertently crushing his flask and sending vodka all over his papers. The Nordic nations, who were talking, paused and everyone turned their attention to the Slavic nation. He was going to talk until he felt it _again._

"**_KOLKOLKOLKOL_**_!" _All the nations backed away and pushed their chairs as far as they could from the large glowing man. Russia turned his sights on America, who was grinning broadly, and still rubbing his toes on the pale hair nation's clothed member.

"**Tъl меня заебал**!"

"Russia please calm down!" Germany was scared but there had to be order. He could still felt the nation's aura and how he was chatting deeper and faster now.

Ivan counted to fifty backwards and felt the foot move, touching his thigh, before flicking over the head of his manhood. He hissed but calmed down, getting more used to being spontaneously turned on.

Nay he was still pissed, but calm enough so that he could put on his facade and not act irrational. Oh no, he was going to kick America's ass afterwards and probably fuck him until he couldn't walk straight.

Russia grinded his teeth and his violet eyes darken; his free hand was gripping the table until it crack. He was hard under the table and America was using his inexperience to manipulate him to near completion.

Alfred was all grins like the Cheshire cat; he was rubbing the ball of his foot on Russia's now erection, using the other foot to shyly play with his clothed calves. 'Oh man this is fun but it's making me turned on too.' Even covered he could still picture the Slavic nation's member, throbbing and leaking all over Russia's sunflower boxers.

China was concerned, Russia suddenly acted out like that and now he was breathing hard. His whole face was red and it appeared to be he was restraining himself from acting on impulse. 'Aru?'' Yao noticed America's face, then Russia's, then Korea mouthing about something under the table. His whole face lit up and he suddenly felt embarrassed.

'Have you no shame America Aru!' The Chinese man mouthed the words but the American only shrugged and continued to stroke Russia's cock, using both feet now. China turned to his old comrade, watching how Russia was covering his mouth now and shaking.

Everyone was obvious to what was happening or politely ignoring what was happening. The only people who knew what exactly what America was doing was Canada, the blond nation himself, and the three situatated across from him.

The pale haired nation couldn't take it anymore. He knew he was moaning in his hand and that America sped up his movements, using his footjob to stroke him off, the precome soaking his boxers and making a damp spot against his pants. Russia groaned and broke part of the table in his hand as he came and jizzed all in his boxers.

China was speechless and Korea was drooling; before the smell of sperm could waft in the room Russia prompted rose up and threw his ruined flask across the room to hit America right out of his chair.

That's all it took for the whole room to go into chaos. Germany screamed as how a somewhat normal meeting went into catastrophe.

"Serves you right Al." America gave his brother a thumbs up from the floor.

"Oh I think you should hide because England and France might double team you now that the meeting is over. You know how those two get when they start fighting...unresolved sexual tension ya know?"

Matthew sighed and helped his brother up, dodging a punch from Cuba. America grinned and threw his chair across the room because every good fight needs a chair thrown.

Before he could say anything else to his twin someone grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and dragged him out the room.

"Aru! You are a disgrace! How the hell did you become one of the strongest nations again! It must have been the stars or your luck!"

"Oh come on Yao! Don't tell me you never wanted to get laid in your old age!" America gave him a rasberry as he parted out the door. He noticed that Russia lifted him up and lay him under his arms like a sack of potatos; carrying him down the hall and outside. America assumed that they were heading towards the hotels were they were situatated.

He shivered and grinned; man, this day was good.

* * *

Brain Bleach is when you want to erase something so bad from your mind or so horrible; Cannot be unseen is the same thing except it's stuck on your mind forever. I seem to use a lot of weird things/memes...

Tu es trop excité; tu sors avec papa Francis encore, non?: You're such a horn dog; you've been hanging around Francis papa again haven't you.

Alors, ne me compares pas avec France, contrairement à lui je n'ai pas dépraver chaque chose dans un cinq rayon de mile! Ton fétiches de arbres et exhibitionnisme ne sont pas mieux!: Hey don't compare me to France, unlike him I haven't debached everything in a five mile radius! Also your fetish of trees and exhibitionism isn't that much better!

Oh, je ne sais pas tu peux parler français: Oh I didn't know you spoke French.

Tъl меня заебал!: I've Fucking had it with you! You know how hard it is to make Russian with an English computer? REALLY HARD. I got this from one of my Russia dictionaries so do not know if it's 100% right.


End file.
